


Arachnid

by quietpastelcolours



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Porn Without (much) Plot, Smut, Spider Girl - Freeform, in which i use this as an excuse to write monster girl porn, in which junkrat and roadhog make some bad decisions, monster girl au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietpastelcolours/pseuds/quietpastelcolours
Summary: Deep within a cave, Junkrat comes across the unexpected.





	Arachnid

If there was one thing more enticing than a huge unexplored cave system that might (might!) have blockages requiring explosives to deal with them, it was the thought of treasure buried deep within. Of course, this treasure was rumoured to be guarded by the most terrible monsters, but Junkrat wasn’t worried. He had both Roadhog and such an assortment of weapons and bombs that he was sure they’d pulverise anything and everything in their path.

“Oi Hog.” Junkrat called out, voice quiet as to avoid being detected by anything in the cave. They hadn’t come to India for the express purpose of exploring the system; they’d been travelling from country to country looking for interesting shit to do, and while in Hyderabad, had heard the locals tell of a massive cave system near the abandoned and radioactive omnium, that the government had used as a hiding place for a great treasure, correctly figuring that no one would be stupid enough to enter a radioactive cave system stuffed to the brim with monsters grown from the aforementioned radiation.

No one except two already radioactive Junkers, that was.

Australia was something of a unique case, Junkrat had discovered, because their omnium had actually exploded, causing widespread destruction of almost the entire Outback. In India and other countries, the omniums had suffered no such fate, and while every omnium on earth was now surrounded by an uninhabitable radioactive zone that had grown monsters and mutants from the people, plants and animals that had been living too close, the countryside itself had not suffered terrible damage.

Armed with this knowledge, they’d figured that the Indian omnium wasn’t going to be half as bad as the one back home, and this treasure hunt would be a piece of cake.

“What?” Came the rumbling, irritable reply. The cave got fairly narrow at sections, and Roadie was getting more and more pissed off each time he had to contort and squeeze himself through a gap Junkrat was able to fit through with ease.

“How far d’ya reckon?” Junkrat whispered his question as they came upon moisture dripping from the ceiling, glowing faintly from their headlamps, and adding an extra eerie ambience to the cave.

He got no reply; just an annoyed grunt.

The cave system seemed to be mocking them; every time they’d been free of monsters for a time, something would lurch from the shadows to kill them, though they managed to stay on top of things.

For a while, at least.

Junkrat examined each new monster corpse with interest once it had been dispatched; he was used to the shambling human wrecks and mutant three headed dingoes of Australia, amongst other things, and India’s different wildlife provided an interesting variety in their monster make ups. Some creatures were clearly pure animal, offered and mutated as they were, and others were barely recognisable as the humans they’d once been. The worst, however, were the ones who had managed to merge, somehow, to become both animal and human in the one terrifying vessel. They’d come across a snake man and killed him; his misshapen body had changed to a snake tail just below his chest, and rather than hands he had long, grasping tentacles and vicious fangs. He had made a very credible attempt at chewing Roadie’s face off before the Junker had caved in his skull with a blow, and Junkrat had poked at the scaly corpse in muted fascination.

It was dark, the only light available issuing from their headlamps, and Junkrat had been stumbling over things and into holes all morning, due to the added uncertainty of not being entirely able to see where he was setting his peg leg. They’d just come out into a spacious cavern, and while Junkrat knew Roadie was glad to be free of the confining spaces, he was fearful and suspicious of anything lurking in the darkness, out of sight. When Junkrat’s peg stuck to the ground for the millionth time he cursed under his breath and went to yank it free, but… it didn’t move. Puzzled, he tried again.

And again.

“Hog.” Junkrat whispered the word. “Hog!”

Roadhog turned around and made an inquisitive yet annoyed sound.

“I’m stuck. Come give us a hand, will ya?”

Sighing with irritation, Roadhog stumped over, seized Junkrat’s arm, and gave him a sharp yank. Junkrat felt the pull, but his leg didn’t go anywhere.

“Shit.” He said, his voice pitching higher with nerves. “I really _am_ stuck - what the _fuck!?”_

He had looked down at that point, and the light from his headlamp had picked out the pale white gunk his peg was resting in – and it was this stuff that was holding him to the ground. Junkrat pulled at his leg again, but the sticky shit held fast, and then he tried to manoeuvre himself into a better positon and stepped right into more of the shit with his foot.

“Fuck.” He mumbled, now stuck fast. He tried in vain to pull his legs free, and Roadhog crouched down to examine the white shit.

“Looks like webbing t’me.” He announced grimly, and Junkrat froze.

“Web… from a spider?”

Roadhog stood up again. “A big one.” Taking a step back as though to assess Junkrat’s predicament better, Roadhog looked as though he were about to speak, then paused. Looking down, Junkrat had to stifle a crazed giggle as he realised there was more web behind them, and Roadhog has stepped right into it. In fact, now that he looked about, casting his light around, he could see that the web fairly covered the floor where they were. A few seconds more established that even Roadie’s great strength was unable to break the hold the web had on him, and they came to a realisation.

They were both well and truly stuck.

Junkrat’s giggled strained upwards, high and nervous. “Um… Hoggie? What d’we do?”

“Gotta cut the web.” Roadhog was crouching again, examining the web closely. “Get outta here before the spider realises we’re here.”

A shiver crawled up his spine at the thought, and Junkrat turned his attention to the web ensnaring his feet. Could he burn it?

Roadhog watched and waited to see if it would work as Junkrat pulled out a lighter and tried to singe some web away, but it wouldn’t catch.

“…This ain’t right.” Hog rumbled suspiciously. “Web burns. I _know_ it does.”

“Well this stuff ain’t behavin’.” Junkrat snapped, on edge. “Got any other ideas?”

Roadhog sent to work trying to saw through the web with a knife, but promptly got the blade stuck. He was trying to tug it out while Junkrat kept watch, and it was at that moment that the hairs on the back of his neck prickled.

“Hog.” He whispered. “There’s somethin’ here.”

Roadhog was upright in an instant, weapons in hand, and Junkrat rapidly checked his frag launcher and hefted his grenades. There was something at the far end of the cavern, a vague shape in the darkness, and both Junkers tensed. If this thing was especially dangerous, there was a chance they’d both die like this, tethered to the ground. The shape moved forwards enough that it emerged from the total blackness and into a patch of murky grey, still much too dark to see any finer details, and then Junkrat registered what he was looking at, and gasped.

It was a woman – that much was immediately evident.

A _naked_ woman.

He blinked and looked again, but there was no denying it. She was completely starkers, the faint light revealing a body without a single stitch of clothing, though he could instantly see she wore elaborate jewellery. The golden strands dangled from her hair and ears, were draped around her neck and around her waist and pierced her nipples – she’d have been a pretty picture indeed, if she wasn’t as supremely creepy a sight as she was, standing there in the dark, watching.

Junkrat tried and failed to avert his eyes.

 “Think she’s proper human?” He hissed in Hog’s direction, trying to make out if the woman had any visible monster bits. She was still mostly in the dark, and a rock formation concealed her entire lower half – he could only see her torso. Her face was mostly in shadow as well, though he could see a lush waterfall of dark hair cascading over her shoulders.

“No.” Roadie rasped in reply. “No real human’d be down here in her birthday suit.”

“Fair ‘nuff.” Junkrat lifted his frag launcher and took careful aim at the woman.

It happened too fast for him to react. The strands of web beneath Hog’s feet twitched, and before either of them could do more than register this, Roadhog had been yanked off his feet and pulled at an incredible pace, feet first towards the woman. He disappeared into the darkness with a muffled yell and Junkrat yelped in shock. He’d have instantly plunged in after him but he was stuck and so was forced to stand there in the dark, clutching his weapon fearfully and listening to the muffled yet desperate sounding struggle he could hear. The sounds faded, and he knew someone had won the fight. But who?

It was the woman, certainly. She’d disappeared along with Roadie into the dark, and the only thing that stopped Junkrat from firing a volley of grenades after her was the possibility of hurting Hog.

“Roadie?” He called hesitantly, but there was no response.

He hadn’t felt this alone in a long time.

A muffled click caught his attention, and Junkrat looked up to see the woman – she’d returned to the edge of the light, and was watching him. She didn’t seem to move, but abruptly his feet were no longer underneath him and he was being pulled rapidly across the ground. It was the web – whatever was pulling him was pulling the web, and as Junkrat was attached to the web, he very unwillingly was along for the ride. Abruptly, he stopped being pulled and the force of his sudden stop failed to prevent him from rolling into a big fucking rock, stunning him.

He’d had the wind knocked out of him and for a moment, Junkrat gasped for breath and then giant, long sharp blades stabbed deeply into the earth beside him, then hooked into his side and rolled him over. Junkrat flailed, a scream in his throat, and then his eyes got huge as he took in the sight before him.

It was the woman – only, she wasn’t _just_ a woman. Where her torso ended she suddenly metamorphosed into the abdomen of a giant spider, and it was her creepy spider legs that had rolled him over. He froze for a moment but then Junkrat got his wits about him and he raised his frag launcher and took wavering aim.

“Don’t.” He croaked. “I’ll blow us both up. Stop. Stop!” He thought furiously back to his little Hindi phrase book which he’d been carrying religiously throughout his Indian travels, trying to come up with the right word. “ _Rok. Rok!”_

She paused – evidently, she had understood.

“ _Na- nah_ _īmn.”_ Junkrat really hoped that was the right word for ‘no’. He also hoped he was pronouncing it correctly.

The spider woman looked at him, and then he remembered that he wasn’t in the north anymore and he should possibly have bought a Telugu or Tamil phrase book instead. Still… many Indians were multilingual. Here’s hoping this giant mutant spider was too. If she’d been fully human before being mutated, he’d have a chance. If she’d been born down here, to mutant parents, he was fucked.

She leaned down, and, for the first time, Junkrat saw her face fully out of shadow. Her bone structure was attractive, he’d give her that much, but she had a set of fangs extending over her lower lip, wickedly sharp and gleaming with poison. Her eyes were no better – previously, he’d been unable to tell, but now he could see she had eight of them extending up her forehead and blinking in unison, coal black as the darkness around them. She had mandibles too – tipped with wicked points that glistened in the dark, they seemed to be attached at the side of her jaw and stretched around so the tips hovered by her mouth and moved according to her emotions.

 _“Aap Hindee bolate hain?”_ The spider spoke and Junkrat blinked.

“Uh… no?” He hedged, having been totally unable to understand what she had said. She frowned down at him, and then her two massive forelegs hooked into him again and drew him beneath her. Junkrat realised it was now or never and tried to fire his frag launcher, by now fully resigned to his death, but a sudden coating of sticky white shit covered him, preventing his pulling the trigger.

“Gack!?” Junkrat tried to spit it out of his mouth and had a quick glimpse of her rear end lowered towards him, where an enormous pair of spinnerets were pumping away, coating him in sticky web as he struggled and flailed. One leg flashed out of nowhere and knocked the frag launcher out of his grasp and his headlight off his head so suddenly he couldn’t have stopped her if he’d tried. She began to spin him then, using the manoeuvrability of her several legs (how many legs did she have!?) to twirl him around until he was thoroughly trussed up in silk, unable to move a muscle.

She carried him then – hoisting him up and carting him along until they reached a sort of cave within the cave – a little room, almost, carved into the rock, and it was absolutely coated in web. Every inch of it gleamed white with silk, and it spread along the ground in tendrils. Looking back, Junkrat could see those tendrils extending to where he and Roadie had been. No doubt the vibrations of them blundering around had alerted her. She hadn’t wrapped his face, though he had a strand of sticky shit in his mouth, so he could see when she carried him into the web lined cave and laid him down next to another large, wrapped individual.

“Roadie!” Junkrat called urgently, managing to spit the web out. “Hog, you okay?”

There came a muffled grunt of assent.

The spider woman came close, and terror gripped his gut and made him remember how she’d paused when he’d spoken (very bad) Hindi. “Hog. Hog! How d’ya say ‘hello’ in Hindi? Fuck, uhmmmm… oh! _Namaste! Namaste namaste namaste_ -” He chanted over and over, and she came close, lowering her face down to his.

There was a pause, and then –

 _“Namaste.”_ The spider woman cocked her head to the side _. “To aap Hindee bolate hain?”_

“Hog! D’ya remember how t’say anythin’?” Junkrat trilled, beyond excited about her response. He knew she’d just said Hindi, and um… he knew ‘ _aap’_ meant ‘you’… mmm… he wracked his brains, trying to figure it out. He didn’t quite know what ‘ _bolate’_ meant but he was pretty sure he got it. Junkrat gasped and nodded as vigorously as he could, trying to remember the word for ‘yes’.

 _“Haan! Haan!”_ Yes. _Yes!_ He was figuring it out – slowly.

 _“Lekin bahut achchhee tarah se nehin.”_ Her voice sounded faintly amused and Junkrat stared, wide-eyed. He had no idea what she’d just said.

“Hog.” He whispered. “Y’know what she said?”

“No.” Rumbled Roadie irritably. “Isn’t ‘ _atchh_ _ā_ _’_ good? Kinda what she said.”

“Oh yeah.” Junkrat thought for a moment, but came up with nothing. “Um… _nah_ _īmn?”_ He thought for a moment more. How did you say ‘sorry’? “Um… sorry. Sorry!”

The spider woman sat back on her heels, and it took Junkrat a moment to realise she didn’t have heels and thus was going to need another phrase to describe what she had just done. She looked amused, though – the corner of her mouth was lifted as she watched him.

“Your Hindi is not very good.” She said in perfect, accented English, and Junkrat nearly had a heart attack.

“What!?” He blustered. “Y’speak English?”

“I do.” She eyed him for a moment, then turned and picked Roadhog up with ease, and carried him off. Junkrat flailed about in his cocoon while Roadie struggled and protested, but to no avail. They disappeared into the darkness and she came back, empty handed.

“What have y’done with Roadie?” He demanded, and she smiled.

“Roadie? That is the name of your friend?”

“Yeah, an’ I want him back!” Junkrat cried indignantly, struggling fruitlessly against the web. “Where is he?”

“Safe. I moved him out of the way.” She shook out her hair and combed it through with her fingers, and Junkrat realised with shock that even though her upper body seemed human like, her hands were not like human hands – the fingers were too long, oddly jointed, and tipped with vicious talons. Oddly enough, the scary fingers were only on one hand. Her left arm was a prosthetic, a bit old looking, but recognisably human in origin. Unless she was good at impromptu surgery, he would have to assume that she had formerly been human – she’d been mutated by the radiation. She wasn’t a hairy spider, like many of the ones he’d seen back home – her enormous abdomen was black and shiny, plated like a Black Widow. Her eight long legs were smoothly segmented and ended in hooked tips that were sharp enough to puncture his chest, should she so desire.

Her eight eyes blinked as she watched him, and she leaned in again, giving him a probably inadvertent view of her breasts which, for a mutant spider, were admittedly fantastic. She wore more of that golden jewellery than he’d first thought – it fairly dripped from her dark skin. Gold was loaded on her wrists, draped around her waist and looped around each of her legs, and he couldn’t help but let his gaze drift down to the golden ornaments piercing her nipples. She would be, if a regular woman and not a spider, staggeringly attractive, but even as she was, he found that she was… kind of hot.

 _Very_ hot, in a mutant-spider-that-could-easily-kill-him-and-feast-on-his-entrails kinda way. Junkrat blinked and told himself to get a grip.

Absently, he wondered where she had gotten the gold from. Was she _wearing_ the treasure? He began to feel excited, until he remembered he was trussed up like a rotisserie chicken and at the tender mercies of a mutant spider lady.

“So.” He began, trying to inject bravado into his tone. “Looks like y’got me with m’pants down. What now?”

She seemed to take him literally, for her gaze flickered down to where his crotch was buried beneath layers of silk. “You are not wearing clothes?” She asked interestedly. “I believed that all surface dwellers still wore clothes.”

Junkrat giggled somewhat nervously. “Uh… I’m wearin’ clothes. It was just an expression.”

“I see.”

Junkrat decided that, seeing as conversation seemed to be delaying the moment she killed and ate him, it was worth his while to continue.

“You uh… y’got a name?” He asked, and she nodded, though with the faint shadow of displeasure tightening her lips.

“Satya.”

“Satya?” Junkrat tried for a charming grin, though how charming he could really be trussed up in a spider’s cocoon, he didn’t know. “Sounds pretty.”

She blinked slowly at him, and he stared at her eight eyes in fascination.

“Can y’see outta all of those at once?” He asked, then recoiled. “Sorry. That was rude.”

Satya surprised him when she laughed. “I am not offended. Yes, I see out of all of my eyes.”

“My name’s Junkrat.” He offered, and she came a bit closer. He could see the exact join of her to her spider body now – it wasn’t quite like someone had cut a human woman’s legs off and stuck her to a giant spider – he could see now that the growth was organic, smoothly transforming from smooth brown flesh to black spidery stuff. He wondered why, if she knew what clothes were, why she didn’t wear any herself. Maybe clothes were hard to come by down here. Yeah, that was probably it.

She leaned in closer, bracing her hands on the ground beside his head, examining him thoughtfully.

“Most humans-” she said conversationally. “-do not talk to me. They try to run and beg and scream and it’s all very tiring.” She traced one sharp, freakily long talon down the bridge of his nose and Junkrat shivered a full body shiver.

“Well I almost don’t blame ‘em.” He said, voice somewhat hoarse.

“Almost?” She sounded intrigued.

“Would y’believe me if I said I was havin’ a good time?” He asked, and Satya drew back, her eight eyes blinking suspiciously at him.

“No, you aren’t.” She said, looming back down over him. “I’m going to eat you shortly.”

He tried to hold back the fear. “Sure. Gotta go some day, ay?”

Her brows drew together. “I don’t understand.” Abruptly she leaned down almost nose to nose, and he nearly went cross eyed trying to keep her in check. To make matters worse, from this angle he had a perfect view of her breasts, swaying gently from her movements right before his very eyes. Junkrat averted his gaze and tried counting under his breath to take his mind off things – if he got a boner here and now he was going to explode from embarrassment. Unfortunately for him, being tied up and at his partner’s mercy happened to be a kink of his. As was the rush introduced by a life-threatening situation, and throw that into the mix with her sheer physical attractiveness (hey, for a spider, she was smokin’ hot), perfect breasts and wham, you had a recipe that would get him more than a little excited. “Why are you not scared?”

He inadvertently grimaced when he realised his dick was growing hard, but focused on both Satya’s face and flexing his thighs in an effort to prevent a raging hard on.

“ _Explain_.” She said, voice hard, and he blinked, thinking back to what he’d last said.

“What? Oh. Uh… figured I’d always die in some dumb way. Gettin’ eaten by a hot spider lady’s jazzin’ it up somewhat, t’be honest. Always thought I’d end up gettin’ blown up. Or shot.” It was only the look on her face that made him realise he’d just called her hot, and he quailed.

Satya’s expression was inscrutable as she looked at him, and then her eyes flicked down. To his utter horror, Junkrat realised that his growing erection had caused a noticeable bulge in the silk of his cocoon, and she was looking right at it. Jesus fuck, this wasn’t supposed to be happening! She could at least do him a favour and eat him without any further ado, and save him the embarrassment.

She moved backwards, the pointed, scythe-like tips of her legs clicking softly on the stone floor, and then, to his shock, Satya laid her hand on his erection, flexing her long talons softly. _Christ_ , he didn’t want to admit how much of a turn on _that_ was. He turned puce as he watched her, trying with every fibre of his being to control himself. _Jesus_. What a time to find out he had a monster girl kink.

“Whadaya doin’!?” He spluttered, and she looked up with an amused glint in her many eyes.

“What am _I_ doing?” She gave him a particularly wicked grin, her mandibles spreading wide as she smiled. “I am not the one with an erection.”

Junkrat bypassed puce and went to maroon, unable to answer her, but that didn’t matter as much, for she continued.

“You find me attractive?”

Junkrat refused to answer but her smirk grew entirely too smug for his liking, even as she started up slow, lingering movements as she rubbed his cocoon covered dick softly, and he stared at her, eyes wide.

“Mm.” She tipped her head to the side, considering. “Do you know, I had been planning to eat you, but now I think you will do much better for… something else I have in mind.” This being followed by a firm squeeze to his cock left him in no doubt what she meant, and a strained yet excited giggle escaped his lips.

Satya moved very slowly, and Junkrat was so intent on watching her he almost forgot he was totally immobile, and he drew in a breath as she lowered one razor sharp talon and delicately began to slice through the webbing over his dick.

“Careful!” He gasped out, and at her inquiring raise of the brow he managed a sheepish giggle. “Those are sensitive goods, love.”

Satya’s soft laugh was the only answer he got as she carefully peeled back the webbing around his crotch to reveal his ratty shorts, which she unbuttoned and pulled down enough to let his cock free, standing proud and apparently unbothered by this whole situation. Junkrat couldn’t help himself when he heard her small intake of breath – the sound had been delighted and impressed, and he couldn’t help his swelling ego or the way his cock twitched in response.

Satya’s gaze flickered to him as she held her hand above his naked cock, not quite touching him, an unspoken question hovering in the air between them. Junkrat gritted his teeth and arched his hips up, gasping a little when the head of his cock bumped against her hand. She took it for the confirmation it was and grasped him firmly, beginning an achingly slow slide up and down that Junkrat was sure would kill him before the day was out. Her abnormally long fingers reached all the way around his thickness and _fuck_ , for a spider she sure knew how to jerk someone off.

Junkrat closed his eyes and breathed deeply, hips twitching forwards rhythmically to meet her every stroke, and finally, far too soon, she released him. His eyes popped open with a needy protest in the back of his throat and she smiled wickedly at him as she leaned down. The first touch of her tongue lathering over the head of him made him jerk and moan, and then Junkrat remembered her fangs and his eyes popped wide and he stared, watching as she ran her tongue up and down his length in long, delicious strokes, her tongue emerging from between her fangs. He might have been thoroughly enjoying the blowjob but fuck, he hoped she didn’t try to take him into her mouth because he did _not_ fancy taking those fangs to his dick.

As if she’d read his mind, Satya trailed her tongue to the tip of his cock and performed a swirl around the sensitive head so pleasurable his head fell back and he groaned in pleasure. Cracking open his eyes, Junkrat was just in time to see her open her mouth and descend upon him – he panicked and stiffened for a second but then, her fangs retracted back into her skull and he was engulfed in the warm wetness of her mouth. Junkrat forgot to worry about what he’d just seen then, arching into her mouth as she took him deep, sucking him off so perfectly he whimpered with sheer pleasure. She had wet her hand somehow while he wasn’t looking and had her fingers wrapped around the thick of him, stroking with the perfect touch as her mouth and tongue did things that made him shiver, back arching, and let out a thick moan. He hadn’t been with anyone recently, and the torture of it being his first time in quite a while, with the added excitement of having such a beautiful, dangerous creature sucking his cock meant that he was getting very close, very fast.

Junkrat wasn’t able to move, but in his head he’d sunk his hands into her silky hair and was holding on for dear life, his toes curling inside his cocooned boot. Unable to move much more than his hips, he arched upwards into her mouth, settling into a rhythm that, combined with how deep she was taking him, made him doubt there was anything better than this. It was all growing too much for him – the sensations were growing and melding and shivering through his skin, and heat was pooling at the base of his spine and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.

Junkrat gasped out as much in a garbled tone, but rather than slow down, Satya made a pleased sort of noise in the back of her throat and, with her deepthroating his cock the vibrations made his eyes roll back into his head. His breathing grew erratic and his heart pounded and as Satya took him deep once more, her fingers still stroking the base of him, he couldn’t hold himself back any longer and came hard in her mouth.

Junkrat listened to his heartbeat for a moment, thumping fast in his chest, and cracked open his eyes with a feeble whimper. Satya’s eyes met his as she swallowed his load and wiped her thumb delicately at the corner of her mouth, then offered him a smile.

“Did you like it?” She asked, her voice husky and utterly seductive, and Junkrat knew she well and truly had him by the balls.

“Y-yeah.” He licked dry lips and stared at her. “What now?”

“My turn, of course.” She straightened up gracefully, all swaying hips and breasts, the gentle _clink_ of her jewellery her only sound. His cock jerked with excitement and Junkrat frowned at it, willing himself to be able to perform for a second time, and then he turned his attentions to Satya’s body and… where, exactly did one fuck a spider? His gaze roamed over her and almost as thought she’d read his mind, her hand dropped down a little bit past where her human body turned to spider, where her black plating gave way to soft flesh normally hidden, visible only because she was swollen and glistening with arousal. Satya gave a low sigh of pleasure as she slipped her fingers into her slit and began to play with herself, rubbing and teasing herself until she moaned, her eight eyes slipping shut, mouth slack with the pleasure. Junkrat stared, his cock rock hard once more at the sight, and then she opened her eyes and smiled down at him haughtily, withdrawing her fingers and bending down towards him.

Junkrat opened his mouth obediently when she placed her fingers at his lips, and set to work sucking her juices clean. He let out a muffled groan at her taste – she was utterly intoxicating.

“Lemme out.” He said urgently, when she had removed her fingers. “I wanna taste y’properly.”

Her eyes flashed and her lips curved in a pleased grin, though rather than tear away the remainder of the cocoon, as he’d hoped she would do, she picked him up and carried him through into another part of the cave, where her massive web hung wall to wall, creating vast beams throughout the cave. Luminous stones embedded in the wall lit the cave with a murky blue light, giving the webbing an ethereal glow. Satya climbed into this web with him in her arms, and during one perilous angle, he caught sight of what lay beneath – nothing. It was a vast hole, stretching deep into the ground, so deep there was only darkness to cover what lay beneath.

“Fuck!” He yelped. “There’s no floor!”

“I don’t need a floor.” Satya said patiently, and laid him across several strands of web. Junkrat froze solid, willing himself not to move and thus prevent him accidentally twitching himself off the web and into oblivion. Satya had no such worries – she looked just as graceful in the web as out of it, and he watched as she climbed to a space over his head and began spinning more silk. She hummed as she worked, attaching silky strands to the walls and crossing them over one another until she had a sort of large hammock suspended above him, and then she crawled down to fetch him. Junkrat felt nothing but relief when he was laid upon the still terrifying but much more stable feeling hammock, and she pressed her razor-sharp talons to his cocoon with a thoughtful expression on her face.

“What guarantee do I have that you wouldn’t try to kill me?” She asked. “It would be safer to leave you like this…”

“Y’think I’m stupid enough t’try somethin’ like that when I’m stuck in a web?” Junkrat asked, astonished. “Dunno ‘bout you but I’d rather not fall all the way down there t’me death, thanks very much.” He licked his lips as he watched her. “‘Sides… I wanna do this for ya.”

His answer apparently satisfied her, for she leaned down and pressed her lips softly to his. Junkrat kissed her back earnestly, and when she pulled back she looked more needy than suspicious. Satya’s talons sliced through the webbing with ease, and Junkrat groaned in sheer satisfaction as he moved all his limbs once more. You didn’t realise how much you like moving until you couldn’t, in his opinion.

“Well?” Satya sounded a little impatient, and Junkrat’s gaze fell to her most private place, and felt his cock jerk as he noted how wet she was. First things first, however – he intended to pay homage to those fantastic breasts. “I’m waiting.”

“Not for much longer.” Junkrat promised, and rolling carefully to his knees, shuffled along over to her and hesitantly stood up, and reached his arms up to coax her down towards him. Satya obeyed, bending her long legs so that he could actually reach her. He began to explore her body, nipping and biting eagerly at her flesh. She had such lovely skin – Junkrat marvelled at how soft she was, how nice she smelled and how good she tasted, particularly when he traversed below her collarbone and took a nipple into his mouth. Her nipples were pierced with golden pendants but he didn’t let that stop him, suckling eagerly at one and teasing with his fingers at the other. Satya’s hands sifted through his hair almost anxiously, urging him on with soft mewls and whimpers that stirred his blood.

The lower he went, the more she straightened up for ease of access, and by the time he had her hips in his grasp and was enthusiastically eating her out, they were both essentially standing upright. Standing up straight while eating out a girl – that was a new one for him, but fuck if he was gonna complain about it. Satya tasted incredible and proved to be very sensitive – his lightest touch garnered a response and before too long she had his hair clenched in her fists and was arching herself into his mouth to match the rhythm with which he was teasing her. Junkrat was dying to be inside her in any way that he could manage, and so brought his hand close to her entrance, letting her know through feel what he intended. When she only arched her hips closer and whimpered, Junkrat slid two fingers inside her and groaned into her sensitive flesh at the feel of her, slick and tight around his fingers.

 _“Oh!_ Oh, _there_ …” Her voice trailed off into a moan that turned to a full body tremble, and Junkrat obeyed, keeping to the rhythm and pressure she seemed to like best. He crooked his fingers deep inside her and she shifted restlessly, her moan music to his ears. Lifting her first set of legs from the webbing, Satya hooked them around his body, the sharp point of one digging painfully into the back of his thigh, but he ignored it; she was close.

“ _Ah_ …”

When Satya came, it was with a high-pitched wail and an arching of her hips into his mouth, her fingers twisted into his hair hard enough to hurt. He maintained his rhythm throughout her orgasm, only ceasing his movements when she jerked him away by the hair with the gasp of the over-stimulated. She sagged slightly, all her eyes closed and her mouth ajar as she panted softly, recovering, and Junkrat greedily drank in the sight of her – satiated by his hand. Her fangs had started to extend, but it was almost like she’d gotten distracted halfway through – the very tips of them glimmered below her top lip, but that was all. For a moment, he marvelled over her fangs – it was pretty strange to his mind, to be able to control one’s teeth.

Satya opened her eyes and stretched with a luxurious movement, her smile languid and captivating. She looked down at him with an almost contemplative air, and then her gaze moved down to his cock, rock hard and jutting out before him, ready to be put to work, and her air became almost annoyed. “Too short.” She muttered softly, tapping one hand lightly on his head, and Junkrat blinked. That was a new one – most of the time, he was informed he was too tall. Still, he could see what she meant. She was so much larger than he was – standing up straight, his head only reached her hips – and so there would surely be some awkwardness involved in finding a suitable position.

Satya’s expression cleared then and she released him, delicately moving a few steps back on the silken hammock, and then she performed a complicated movement in which she started by essentially sitting down and ended up lying on her back, eight long legs curled in the air and her abdomen curved to fit her posture. Satya eyed him haughtily and god, he loved her expression. It made his stomach clench and his fingers tingle with the urge to get over there and show her just how willing he was, but he held back, needing express permission. Satya didn’t break eye contact as she lay back, reclining like a queen, looking so regal in her movements he almost felt unworthy of being with her. She drew her hands to her breasts, teasing her nipples and tugging lightly at her golden jewellery, and then she held his gaze as her hands slid lower, caressing her body before she spread her lower lips with her fingers, revealing slick juices smeared across her soft skin, and smiled.

“Are you waiting for something?”

Junkrat needed no further encouragement; he clambered out of his shorts and hung them carefully over a strand of web and then cautiously picked his way across to where she was reclined. He knelt at her side and kissed her, lightly at first. Satya proved to be impatient for she hooked one of her legs beneath him and tugged him on top of her. Junkrat gave her a kiss and a grin and then she arched beneath him and he took his cock in hand and guided it to her entrance.

The moan Satya let out when he entered her shivered through his blood and Junkrat buried his face in the crook of her neck and groaned deeply into her skin. She was so deliciously slick and tight and _fuck_ , it was hard controlling himself when he just wanted to fuck her and damn the consequences.

Satya squirmed beneath him, her grip almost painful on his shoulders. “What are you waiting for?” She growled. “Fuck me.”

Junkrat didn’t need telling twice. He rocked his hips against hers, gasping as sheer sensation took over and it wasn’t long before he was hammering himself into her, giving her everything he had. Satya was taking him with unabashed eagerness, the hot pants of her breath against his ear goading him on almost as much as her moans. His footing slipped slightly on the webbing and Junkrat paused to regain his balance; Satya whimpered in displeasure and shoved her hips up, forcefully sinking him deeper. Junkrat groaned and resumed his movements, driving his cock deep inside her with each thrust. Her slick inner muscles grasped at him, powerful and needy, and Junkrat grabbed handfuls of webbing beside her head and braced himself, fucking her with an almost single-minded desperation.

Pain lanced down his spine in bright bursts and dimly, Junkrat registered that Satya, writhing beneath him, had dug her talons into the flesh of his back, leaving jagged scratches in her wake. Panting, Junkrat ignored the blood dripping down his sides and focused on the feel of her, the sheer heat of her burning through his veins. She felt so fucking good he never wanted to stop but he could feel that he was getting close so he lowered his head to muffle his groan in her shoulder, then sank his teeth deep into her flesh. Satya cried out and bucked beneath him, her abdomen twitching as she snarled. She had taken to making the strangest noises, growling and hissing in guttural tones that heightened the sense of danger and turned him on further, if that were possible.

Gasping for breath, Junkrat pulled her close, her sweat-slicked breasts sliding against his chest with their movements, and Satya’s hands landed on his arse as though trying to encourage him to fuck her harder, deeper. He couldn’t keep this up for much longer – he wanted to make her come before he did, and so Junkrat braced himself on his metal arm and trailed his good hand between their bodies to find her clit. Satya threw her head back with a wail and dug her claws into his arse and Junkrat grinned against her throat, wanting to feel her tight around him as she came.

“Ah! _Dēvu_ _ḍu_ – _dēv_ – oh- _nāku kaṣṭaṅgā paḍaṇḍi!”_

He didn’t know what she was saying, but he understood her tone of voice and drove himself into her forcefully, panting and gasping for air.

“ _Āpavaddu_!” She wailed, and he grunted with effort.

“I – dunno – whatcha sayin’!” He gasped out, and she laughed a laugh which turned into a moan.

“Harder.” Satya released his arse and cupped his face in her hands, bringing her forehead to his. She wore a sultry, dirty expression and it made his breath feel short even as he slid and rubbed his fingers gently over her clit. “Fuck me harder.” Her words dissolved into a broken gasp and a brief cry and her many eyes slid shut, her expression one of pure pleasure. “ _Oh_ – don’t stop. Touch me – _ah_ – please-”

Who was he to refuse such a request? Junkrat drove himself deep, timing each stroke with the movements of his fingers on her clit as she writhed beneath him, her eight long legs curling over his body in involuntary spasms.

“ _Fuck_ yeah – oh _yeah_.” Junkrat groaned – he was so close he could taste it, but was holding himself back desperately – Satya wasn’t there yet. Heat was sparking in his bones and sluicing through his veins and his breath was short, utterly consumed by the feeling of being buried deep in her slick, wet heat and he tried to focus on getting her off because that was what was important here. Satya’s breath was catching as she whimpered, hips arching into his touch and then she crested the wave and came, her body convulsing around him with a wail and a force that made him see stars.

Later, Junkrat would wonder if there was any man in the world who could have withstood the feeling of her, hot and slick and the movements of her inner muscles so impossibly tight around him, but he was not that man and he surrendered to her with a broken groan and buried his face in her throat, his hand leaving her clit to grasp hard at her waist, his prosthetic clenched in the webbing and eyes clamped shut against his release as he emptied himself inside her.

Heart pounding and breath gasping, Junkrat opened his eyes to Satya slowly stroking her fingers over his shoulder, and he realised he was probably crushing her. Easing slowly upright, his breath hissed out of him as he withdrew from her body, his gaze drawn to her slit and the mess of wetness coating her black plating. He bit his lip when she moved slightly and his seed oozed out of her, dribbling over her slit in a thick rivulet that made his breath catch. _Christ_ , she was so fuckin’ sexy, and seeing her like this, spread wide and freshly fucked made him feel like he’d won the goddamn lottery.

Junkrat eased himself onto the webbing and then collapsed flat on his back at her side, but immediately rolled onto his stomach with a wince as the webbing came in contact with the scratches on his back. Movement made him crack open an eye to see Satya readjust her position so she was sitting, her legs curled under her, and then she folded herself to the ground, breasts pillowed beneath her and her head resting on her arms. Her eight eyes blinked slowly in the murky blue light as she watched him, and he gave her a grin.

“Y’know, I don’t think I’d have ever bet on somethin’ like this ever happenin’ t’me but I sure as shit ain’t complainin’.”

Satya’s lips curved into a languid smile, and he _heard_ it when her fangs descended past her lower lip. “Interesting.”

Junkrat blinked. “…Y’thought I… what, that I _didn’t_ wanna fuck ya?”

She blinked slowly at him. This, he gathered, was something of a nonverbal ‘yes’ for her.

“Well, I did.” He grinned. “Was better than I expected, actually.”

Satya raised a brow, looking slightly affronted.

“Spider, y’know?” Junkrat motioned towards her lower half. “Y’might have wanted t’do some _weird_ shit.”

“And what do you classify as ‘weird’?” Satya asked.

Junkrat shrugged one shoulder, ignoring the flash of pain from his cuts, which were really starting to sting now that he wasn’t distracted by the feel of her, tight around his cock. “Dunno. Don’t some bugs eat the bloke’s head off once they’re done?”

Her lips twitched. “You are thinking of praying mantises. I am not a praying mantis. I am Satya.”

His gaze had drifted down to where the swell of her breasts were visible, pressed against the webbing as they were. “Y’sure are.” He mumbled.

Junkrat was by now beginning to feel kind of worried. They’d fucked – but now what?

Satya reached out then, dipping her finger into a thin stream of blood that tricked over his shoulder. “I apologise.” She said softly. “I got carried away.”

He let out a soft giggle and shrugged. “Doesn’t matter. ‘M not worried ‘bout it.”

“Mm.” Satya stood gracefully and moved off, and Junkrat stayed where he was, puzzled. Should he… go with her? Should he stay put?

His question was answered when she threw his shorts at him, and he tugged them on and got to his feet, swaying and hideously off balance. Satya smiled at him, the point of her fangs glinting in the dim light. “Come.” She said simply, and Junkrat, rather than try to walk, got to his hands and knees and shuffled over the webbing, trying not to look down. It wasn’t that he was afraid of heights – it was that in his mind, web was rather… _fragile_ , and he was trying to stop himself from imagining what would happen to him if it tore. Satya scooped him up when he reached her, and Junkrat barely had time to be confused before she stepped off the web all together and an embarrassingly high pitched shriek escaped him as he clutched at any part of her he could reach as they fell through the strands, the wind ruffling his hair.

Abruptly their descent slowed, and Junkrat cracked open his eyes to find them suspended upside down in mid-air, that terrifying black void yawning beneath them. Glancing up, he could see a thick strand of web extending from Satya’s spinnerets, and it was this keeping them aloft. Junkrat clung to her in fear of being accidently dropped, his legs hooked around her waist and his arms around her neck.

“Jesus _fuck_.” He gasped, and Satya chuckled. Her back legs grasped at the web and they began to descend again, much more slowly this time. All the blood was rushing to his head and Junkrat was feeling dizzy by the time Satya reached the opening in the cave wall she was heading towards – it was the same opening she’d initially brought him to. Once back on solid ground she released him and he just about kissed the floor. In the next second, he’d been swept off his feet with a squawk of shock, and for the second time that day, Junkrat found himself being rapidly encased in a silken cocoon. Satya released him and then, without a word, scuttled off into the darkness, and Junkrat lay there swearing to himself. So he’d only managed to delay the inevitable. She was still going to eat him. Well, at least he’d got laid on the last day of his life. That was better than what Roadie could say, and – _Roadie_. Junkrat’s eyes popped wide, for he’d completely forgotten about him while balls deep in Satya. _Shit_. Where was he? Was he still alive? Maybe Satya was killing and eating him _right now_ , or maybe she was preparing him for the feast. Junkrat’s imagination ran wild until he heard the soft _clicks_ of scythe-like legs on stone, and then with a heavy whump, she dropped a large, cocoon wrapped object near his head.

“Hog!” Junkrat yelped. “Hoggie, y’there?”

“I’m ‘ere.” Roadhog sounded a bit squashed, like he’d been dropped on his face.

“Aight, that’s somethin’.” Junkrat tried to think, to figure out what they should do.

Something gripped him and rolled him over, and Junkrat found himself looking up at Satya.

“Time for the barbeque, ay?” He asked weakly, nerves well and truly setting in.

Her lips curved up as she watched him. “No.”

Junkrat stared, nonplussed. “N-no?”

“No.” She said simply. Without further ado, she raised her sharp talons and began slicing through his cocoon, and let him free. “I wanted to make sure you wouldn’t wander off while I fetched your friend.” Satya turned to Roadhog then. “Do I have your assurance that he will not attack me if I set him loose?”

Junkrat blinked. “Uh. Hog. Erm, don’t do anythin’… stupid.”

There came a grunt of assent, and so Satya sliced away Roadhog’s cocoon. The Junker got to his feet and she stepped backwards, a wary expression on her face. Then, she turned and very regally began to walk away, back into the depths of her cave. “Leave.” She said curtly. “Now.”

Junkrat goggled. _“What!?”_

Roadhog seized his arm and began dragging him towards the exit, but Junkrat just kept staring at Satya’s retreating back. “Oi! Whadaya mean, _leave?”_

“Shut the fuck _up_.” Roadhog growled, and Satya paused to look over her shoulder.

“I no longer desire to eat you.” She said haughtily. “Though if you continue to linger, I may change my mind.”

“We’re leavin’.” Roadhog practically dragged Junkrat backwards, towards the exit. Junkrat let himself be dragged, and it wasn’t until Satya had disappeared into the darkness and he could no longer see her that he jerked himself from Roadie’s grip and began to walk for himself.

They found their weapons and flicked on their headlamps and walked in silence towards the surface for a while, until Junkrat could stand it no longer.

 “We aren’t lookin’ for the treasure?” He asked, and Hog shook his head.

“We’re gettin’ the fuck outta here before that spidery bitch changes her mind.” Junkrat pursed his lips at this description, and Roadie continued. “How the _fuck_ didja change her mind.”

“Um.” Junkrat felt himself turning red and declined to answer.

“Wait a fuckin’-” Roadhog pulled up short and turned Junkrat around to examine his back, and when Junkrat turned around, Roadie’s masked features looked incredulous. “Y _’didn’t_.”

Junkrat’s ears were burning and he gave Hog a sheepish grin. “She started it.”

“Christ.” Roadie kept walking and Junkrat scurried along to keep up. “A mutant? For fucks _sake_ , Rat.”

“Worked, didn’t it?” Junkrat snapped. “She let us go. She _was_ gonna eat us, y’know.”

“True.” Roadhog sighed and slapped Junkrat on the shoulder. “Only you, ay. C’mon. Let’s get the fuck outta here.”

Junkrat didn’t object, but when they exited the cave system, after a long trek and several messy fights with mutants, he couldn’t help but glance behind him – he couldn’t see her, but he looked anyway… at what he’d left behind.

**Author's Note:**

> this 100% is milkcubusss's fault tbh 
> 
> monster girls tho hell yeah


End file.
